


Akibat Apel

by menjelajahimu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menjelajahimu/pseuds/menjelajahimu
Summary: Jurusan Yuna mengadakan apel pagi dan ia malas sekali datang. Kadang yang begitu malah mendatangkan keberuntungan.





	Akibat Apel

**C** h o i Yuna, yang biasa dipanggil Yuju, memang pernah berpikir kalau masa-masa kuliah itu watak dosennya bisa macam-macam, tetapi tidak pernah pikirannya bisa mengira sampai sejauh ini. Jurusannya suka mengadakan apel. Setiap Senin! Astaga. Yuju suka heran, memangnya mereka masih sekolah? Kenapa disiplin saja harus diajarkan lewat apel? Tetapi tidak ada yang berani menentang keputusan kepala jurusan, jadi Yuju sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Padahal bisa saja kita menentang, pikir Yuju, siap dengan ide-ide liarnya.

Senin kemarin, Yuju tidak datang apel. Padahal ia bangun pagi, tetapi karena masih sangat mengantuk (setelah main HP sampai pukul dua malam—namanya juga anak muda), akhirnya ia memutuskan tidak datang dan melanjutkan tidur. Ia baru tahu kalau tidak ikut apel tanpa keterangan itu berarti ia harus mengisi tabel absensi di gedung dosen lantai empat selama dua kali berturut-turut. Kalau boleh mengisi kapan saja, sih, mungkin masih tidak masalah. Tetapi namanya Guru Besar Kim, kepala jurusan, ia menyuruh mahasiswanya yang tidak apel untuk mengisi absen sebelum pukul setengah delapan pagi.

Yuju yang biasanya bangun pagi dengan mood yang bagus, jadi uring-uringan, menaiki tangga dengan cepat untuk sampai ke lantai empat. Satu, mahasiswa tidak boleh pakai lift. Dua, untungnya ia ada kuliah pagi hari ini, jadi sekalian saja. Kalau tidak ada kuliah, entah bagaimana mood Yuju sekarang. Tetapi ketika ia sampai di lantai empat, tabel absensi itu belum ada di tempat yang biasanya. Ada satu orang, mungkin masih tingkat satu karena kelihatan lugu dan tidak tahu mau berbuat apa, akhirnya Yuju bertanya. “Tabel absensinya memang belum ada, ya?”

Anak itu menoleh ke arahnya. “Iya, belum ada.”

Yuju menghela napas. Ada beberapa kursi di tempat itu, jadi ia duduk saja.

Lima menit. Yuju menghela napas lagi. Padahal itu baru pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit.

Sepuluh menit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda tabel absensi akan disiapkan. Ia juga tidak melihat ada dosen yang datang. Yuju melihat sekeliling, lalu mendengar suara tapak kaki seseorang menaiki anak tangga. “Oh.” Yuju mengangkat alis, mengeratkan pegangan ke tote-bag yang dibawanya.

“Hai, Yuna. Kok malah duduk?”

Yuju tersenyum, menyapa. “Absennya belum ada.”

Pemuda itu menuju meja yang biasanya jadi tempat menaruh tabel absensi, lalu mengangguk setelah menyadari memang tidak ada kertas apa-apa di sana. Yuju berdeham, menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Pemuda itu Lee Seokmin, yang dulu tingkat satu pernah berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan Yuju saat mata kuliah kenegaraan. Seokmin yang banyak temannya dan pintar sehingga sering dimintai contekan waktu kuis.

Yang sampai sekarang masih membuat Yuju penasaran.

Seokmin itu ceria dan segalanya, namun kadang ia bisa diam seperti orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Yuju tidak pernah memahaminya. Lee Seokmin. Seokmin yang memanggilnya ‘Yuna’ dan bukan ‘Yuju’—sesuatu yang dari dulu juga membuat Yuju heran. Padahal seluruh orang yang kenal Yuju akan memanggilnya dengan ‘Yuju’ karena ia memang terkenal dengan nama panggilan seperti itu.

Kenapa, ya?

“Yuna.”

“Eh,” Yuju menoleh, sadar dari lamunannya sekaligus tidak sadar kalau Seokmin sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ia melirik kaki mereka yang hampir bersentuhan. Begini saja sudah bisa membuat Yuju senang setengah mati. “Seokmin, kau kenapa tidak apel?”

Seokmin tertawa. “Ketiduran. Alarm-ku tidak bunyi. Kau sendiri?”

“Aku memang malas datang.” Seokmin menoleh ke arahnya.

“Eh, bisa begitu juga ya ternyata, Choi Yuna.”

Yuju hanya tersenyum, kelihatan sedang membalas pesan di ponselnya padahal ia hanya membuka media sosial tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia menggigit bibir, ingin bicara lagi dengan Seokmin tetapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia menoleh sedikit, Seokmin sedang fokus juga pada ponselnya melihat berita bola terbaru dan Yuju menyadari bahwa rambut Seokmin sedikit basah. Mungkin ia habis keramas atau apa.

Sedikit basah, tebal, dan agak ikal. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Seokmin tambah tampan? Yuju segera melihat langit-langit lantai empat yang luas itu ketika Seokmin mematikan ponselnya. Pura-pura mengalihkan pandangan.

“Kau diajar juga oleh Guru Yoon, tidak?” tanya Seokmin. Yuju menatapnya, lalu menggeleng.

“Tidak. Dulu waktu semester tiga pernah. Cara mengajarnya membuatku mengantuk, tapi nilai akhirnya bagus.”

Seokmin tertawa. “Ya, benar. Terbaik. Daripada Guru Besar Kim.”

Yuju mengangkat bahu. “Dulu waktu tingkat satu, pernah. Seperti mimpi buruk.”

“Kau tahu? Di kelas lain, pernah—”

Tetapi Yuju tidak lagi mendengarkan suara Seokmin. Seperti semua suara teredam di telinga Yuju sementara ia mengamati tampak samping wajah Seokmin yang bagus sekali. Bulu matanya panjang, hidungnya mancung, dan ia punya pipi yang naik kalau tertawa. Bagus sekali! Dan tulang rahangnya. Yuju bisa gila. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Seokmin sudah memandangnya balik dengan senyum.

“Choi Yuna?”

“Oh, astaga, maaf.” Yuju berkedip. Malu sekali. Kalau bisa ia menghilang, sudah dilakukan dari tadi. Tetapi sepertinya Seokmin tidak ambil pusing. Mencoba melupakan rasa malunya, Yuju menatap jam tangan. Sepuluh menit lagi ia masuk.

“Kau ada kuliah?”

“Ya,” Yuju berdecak. Sebenarnya ruangan yang cukup besar itu sudah ramai oleh orang lain yang juga mau mengisi tabel absen. Rupanya banyak juga yang tidak ikut apel. “Bagaimana kalau kita minta kertas sendiri?”

“Oh, khawatir telat, ya?” Seokmin ikut-ikutan mengecek jam tangannya.

Yuju mengangguk. “Seperti bukan aku sekali kalau telat masuk kelas.”

“Apalagi aku.” Seokmin tertawa. “Untung tidak ada kuliah. Tahu begini aku masih tidur dari tadi.”

Yuju mulai tidak tenang. Ia biasanya datang setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai (anak rajin—tipikal Yuju) dan ini sudah tinggal sepuluh menit lagi.

“Hei, Yuju, Seokmin.” sebuah suara menyapa. Itu Soonyoung, mereka bertiga saling mengenal. “Absennya tidak ada. Kita minta kertas polos saja, yuk. Aku ada kuliah sebentar lagi.”

Yuju mengangguk. “Aku juga.”

Jadi mereka bertiga berdiri dan menuju ruangan yang kira-kira ada orangnya, lalu meminta kertas polos untuk diisi nama dan nomor mahasiswa karena memang hanya itu yang diperlukan di tabel absensi. Setelah selesai, Soonyoung langsung tidak ada, mungkin cepat-cepat ke ruangannya. Akhirnya Yuju dan Seokmin jalan bersebelahan.

“Di gedung apa?”

Yuju mengecek ponselnya. “Gedung belakang.”

“Oh, ya.” Mungkin tadi Seokmin heran kenapa Yuju tidak belok ke gedung lain atau apa.

Gedung belakang dan kos Seokmin memang satu arah. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi, tetapi Seokmin mengikuti Yuju sampai gedung belakang.

Yah, Yuju tahu gedung belakang memang bisa jadi jalan pintas ke daerah Seokmin tinggal, tetapi tetap saja, ada jalan yang lebih umum dilewati.

Yuju jadi_ ge-er_, ‘kan.

“Ruanganku ada di lantai tiga. Dah, Seokmin.”

Seokmin kelihatan tidak siap. “Oh, Yuna.”

Kaki kanan Yuna sudah menapak ke anak tangga pertama. “Ya?”

“Kau... kau mau makan bersamaku besok Minggu?”

Yuju merasa kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya, namun ia hanya tersenyum lembut. “Boleh. Nanti kukabari lagi. Hati-hati, Seokmin.”

“Ya, Yuna. Selamat kuliah.” Ia tersenyum lebar sampai gusinya terlihat. Ia manis dan Yuju menyerah, tertawa sembari melanjutkan naik tangganya. Memegang ponsel dan cepat-cepat mengabari Eunha.

_Eunha... Sepertinya aku baru saja jatuh cinta..._


End file.
